1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic teller system and a method of operating the automatic teller system.
2. Background of the Related Art
Current automatic teller systems allow a user having an account (xe2x80x9caccount holderxe2x80x9d) to withdraw cash from an automatic teller machine (ATM) by first inserting or xe2x80x9cswipingxe2x80x9d a bank card into a card reader and thereafter entering a personal identification number (PIN) on a keypad. The automatic teller system is operated by a computer that reads electronically stored information from the bank card to determine whether the user entering the PIN is authorized to make a cash withdrawal from the account on the basis of the correctness of the PIN. If the correct PIN is used, the automatic teller system thereafter determines the cash withdrawal limit for the account. The automatic teller system then prompts the user through a display for the amount of cash to be withdrawn, and the user enters the requested amount of cash on the keypad. The request is processed up to a preset dollar limit determined by the bank and the user, and an amount of cash within the limit is dispensed to the user.
In recent years, thieves have robbed automatic teller machine users by either accosting the user after completing a transaction, or by coercing the user, under the threat of immediate bodily harm, to make a withdrawal from the user""s account. While the installation of surveillance cameras may have deterred some amount of this activity, the inability to view multiple angles and the lack of human-monitoring of the camera signals makes it impossible for the system to determine whether or not an ongoing transaction is legitimate. Rather, the video feed from the ATM camera is relegated to belated reconstruction of the crime and possible identification of the perpetrator.
Many systems and devices for thwarting the robbery may exist, but it is much more important to promote the safety of the individual account holder than to prevent the robbery. Therefore, even if the robbery was readily detectable prior to dispensing the cash, it may not be wise to refuse to dispense cash. This is particularly true since security or police protection is at best a few minutes away.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method which promote the safety of ATM users while providing a way to thwart the robbery. It would be desirable if the system and method appear to a robber to be indistinguishable from a normal ATM withdrawal transaction. It would be further desirable if the system and method provided real time detection of the robbery.
The present invention provides an automatic teller system and method for marking and identifying illegally obtained bills without alerting the thief. The automatic teller system, upon receiving an input duress PIN, reads and records the unique serial number on each bill dispensed to a user that has entered a duress PIN and, either automatically or upon command, electronically provides the serial numbers of the potentially stolen bills to the appropriate authorities. Optionally, a number of previously marked bills may be dispensed by the automatic teller system from a special supply of marked bills having previously recorded serial numbers, or the bills may be marked and the serial numbers scanned and recorded by the automatic teller system as the bills are being dispensed. The automatic teller system also applies a message or code, using special invisible ink, to each bill dispensed to the user. The message or code printed on the bill makes the bill more easily recognizable as being a stolen bill when held under a special light to illuminate the message or code, e.g. ultraviolet light. Furthermore, the ink gets onto the thief""s hands to aid in identifying the thief. If the thief is later apprehended by authorities and is in possession of bills dispensed from the ATM, marked by the ATM and having serial numbers recorded by the ATM, then the present invention provides reliable evidence to be used in prosecuting the thief.
The user""s duress PIN will preferably have a format that is similar to that of the user""s normal PIN, so that it is improbable that a thief observing the user""s entry of the duress PIN on the key pad would know that the user""s duress PIN was entered since the number sequence is not readily identifiable. In particular, the duress PIN and normal PIN should contain the same number of characters and the same type of characters. Especially since the duress PIN results in the dispensing of cash, the thief will presumably have no reason to suspect an alarm has been triggered.
In one embodiment, the system accepts a PIN having a certain number of digits assigned to the user and a certain number of digits that are option codes. The option codes may allow the user to initiate a variety of predetermined actions or enter a variety of predetermined information. The predetermined actions may include, without limitation, setting an alarm, taking a picture, triggering a false error message, and calling a friend. Such predetermined actions are only limited by the nature of electronic communications and control, how widely the electronic communication of the network will reach and the authority that the user has provided to facilitate the requested actions. The predetermined information may include, without limitation, the user""s duress, the number of thieves, the type of weapons carried by the thieves, and how many people are with you. For example, assume that a PIN is made up of five digits, the first four digits being dedicated to a unique identification number or password associated with the account, and the fifth digit dedicated to a predetermined option code. Continuing with the example, the predetermined option codes may include: xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d to indicate no duress; and xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d through xe2x80x9c9xe2x80x9d to indicate duress with the same number of thieves present as the number entered. Consequently a PIN entry of xe2x80x9c84632xe2x80x9d would be entered if the unique identification number was xe2x80x9c8463xe2x80x9d and the transaction was being made under duress with xe2x80x9c2xe2x80x9d thieves present. Optionally, some digits may be dedicated to other user-defined action or information as set out in the user""s preferences registered and maintained by the card issuer. In accordance with this format, it is possible to have more than one xe2x80x9cnormal PINxe2x80x9d and/or more than one xe2x80x9cduress PINxe2x80x9d.
The present invention includes an apparatus comprising a means for receiving either a normal PIN or a duress PIN input by a user, a means for determining that an entered PIN is a duress PIN, a means responsive to that determination for actuating an alarm, preferably a silent alarm, and a means for dispensing bills bearing multiple unique and recorded features that distinguish each bill from others. The automatic teller system according to the present invention simulates a normal transaction notwithstanding its determination that a duress PIN has been entered by the user.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of a preferred embodiment of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawing wherein like reference numbers represent like parts of the invention.